The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is a national public warning system in the United States that requires broadcasters, cable television systems, wireless cable systems, satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) providers, and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) providers to provide communications capability to the President of the United States to address the American public during a national emergency. In addition to this requirement, EAS may also be used by state and local authorities to deliver important emergency information, such as missing person alerts and weather information targeted to specific areas.